vampire hunter yuki
by sungmeena
Summary: scarlet wants D she sends yuki to find him and bring him back.but will she save him or kill.
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE HUNTER YUKI

Ok ya'll this is my fifth or fourth story.

I don't own any of the characters except for… yuki, chezato, ( she-za-to­) , miena , scarlet and mizany ( mi-za-ny)

Yuki was walking down the street with her heel clacking on the ground. She was wearing a black top that was sleeveless and pant's that were very big at the bottom. She had a sword on her back, long hair waving in the wind. And had a big red ribbon around her waist. She was walking to the horse shop. She was very quiet too. " I'd like to buy that horse." Yuki said. " its free take it if you want." The man said that owned the horse. " yuki walked over there and fixed her saddle and rode out.

She was nothing compared to D cause they both have different personalities…. Duh. She was riding to the bar.

" I am yuki the hunter. I have business with scarlet the witch." Yuki said at the door. They let her in.

" umm scarlet your vampire is here to see you." The guard yelled. " tell her to come over here." Scarlet said.

" so you are yuki….. well I'm scarlet . I'm a witch….. the good kind of a witch… now let me guess you're here for our deal..

and the deal was if you bring me D the vampire hunter. Then I give you your parents and the money. How about that."

Scarlet said cleverly. " ……….. deal." Yuki said. They both shook hand's and they both turned back to what there doing.

Yuki turned back. " what do you need him for? Yuki asked. " we don't need to jump to conclusions now do we….

I don't think so…… you'll find out when you bring him to me." Scarlet said. " where can I find him?" yuki asked.

" umm……. I don't know." Scarlet said. " go to the desert, the horse shop any where." Yuki left .

right when she walked out the door she noticed at the corner of her eye. She saw D then she looked back at

scarlet to make sure she was not looking. Then she looked back at D the he was just riding out.

She ran over there as fast as she could. " dohn peel. You… D the hunter. We need to talk." Yuki said.

D ignored her. " …. I don't think so." D said. " what do you want?" D asked. Yuki looked at scarlet then looked back at D.

She was making up her mind if she wanted to take D or help D. " umm I need you to come in side the bar for a minute."

Yuki said.

Right when she looked at D he rode off. " HEY MR. WAIT…. WAIT." She got on her horse and followed him till he stopped.

" look we got off on the wrong foot…. Can we try again?" yuki asked. " ok….. what do you want?" D asked.

"I need you to come inside the bar." Then D rode off again. He was playing with her.

" ugh. WAIT.. WAIT." Yuki yelled " why do you keep doing this?" yuki asked. D ignored her.

" don't you have something to do." D asked. " I'm doing something right now." Yuki said.

Then she started to fall to the ground. She was a vampire so it was hot and the sun was burning.

She fell off her horse and fell on the ground burning. " father." Yuki said. D watched like he did not care. But he grabbed her up and rode her to shade.

He laid her down. A couple of minutes later. She was awake. She was hurt very badly. " why did you do that?" yuki asked.

D ignored her. " why don't you answer me?" yuki asked. " do I have to." D said. " what's wrong with you." Yuki said.

" you need to rest and stop your bleeding." D said. " what are you my father." Yuki said. " you called out for him though you might be needing him. " ….. HEY!" yuki yelled why D rode off. " damn ." yuki said. Scarlet flew down to her.

" sweet how very sweet…. STUPID GIRL. HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" scarlet yelled and smacked her.

" HE WAS RIGHT THERE YOU COULD HAVE GOT HIM!" yuki yelled back. " if you want your parents I suggest you get him." Scarlet said. " DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU TO HELL!" yuki yelled. " scarlet back handed her." Yuki fell.

" and if I go to hell you will rot with me" scarlet said. Scarlet flew away. Yuki cried. "father mother I need you……

BUT YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME." Yuki cried even more.

THE GAME

Yuki left the shade in the morning. She thought if she was going to hurt D or help D. she found him again and rode over to him.

" hey D I need to tell you something…. Its important ." yuki said. " do I have to listen." D said. " hell yeah." Yuki said.

" scarlet the witch. She sent me to bring you to her so she can do something to you…. But I'm trying to save you look out if she comes near you don't talk to her don't even listen to her. Don't even look at her." Yuki said. " sure." D said.

" thank you." Yuki said.

Then yuki rode away. That night D was not doing anything. " so your all alone huh." Scarlet came by and asked.

D ignored. " well how about that." Scarlet said. D looked at her then she smacked him to the ground D got up.

Pulled out his sword and they started a fight. SLING BOOM BAM CRASH CLING. Noises cam from his sword and her magic.

" you know your cuter in person." D pushed even more. Then scarlet fell and then flew away. " that little conniving brat."

Left hand said. " what does she want" D asked. " I don't know." Left hand answered. " but she's up to trouble."

Left hand said.

THE BOOD LUST

The next day yuki was looking for D. she has not seen him since she started to look for him. Then she bumped in to chezato.

" hey watch were your going." Yuki said. " umm you bumped in to me so you watch were your going." Chezato said.

" lets just start over." Yuki said. " ok. I'm yuki. And you are?" yuki asked. " I'm chezato. I'm a vampire witch." Chezato said.

" I'm a vampire." Yuki said. " chezato come on." Miena said. " oh that's my friend miena. She's a vampre." Chezato said.

" hi I'm miena her friend I'm a vampire." Miena said. " I'm yuki I'm a vampire." Yuki said. They all just talked about who they are and families and stuff. Later that day. " yuki chezato and miena walked and walked and talked about stuff. " hi I'm mizany I'm a vampire." Mizany said. " hi" " hi" " hi". Yuki chezato and miena said. " hi I'm yuki. I'm a vampire. That's chezato. She's a vampire witch. And that's miena. She's a vampire." Yuki said. "well mind if I hang out with ya'll." Mizany said. " no we don't mind." Yuki said.

" do you guys know vampire hunter D." chezato asked. " yeah of course we do everyone knows him." Miena said.

" hey there he is right there. lets go talk to him." Chezato said. " no I already did." Yuki said. " then talk again." Miena said.

Then they all walked over to him and said. " hi D." D ignored again. Then they walked back to where they were siting.

" he's so cute in person." Chezato said. Then D jumped of his horse and layed down in the grass. Then a couple of minutes later he was asleep. " hey he's asleep you guys lets get him. They pushed him over to were they were siting.

They all stared at him. " you guys stop pushing." Yuki said. " shh. He's awake." Chezato said.

Then chezato accidentally pushed yuki on top of D. " yuki stayed still when she looked at D's face his eye's were open looking at her. Then D sat up. And got up and moved away. Yuki walked over and said. " umm D I am so sorry I was pushed by chezato."

Yuki said. " I don't really care." D said. " are you ok." Yuki asked. " I'm fine." D said. " do you like being a vampire?" yuki asked.

D did not answer. " I guess so." Yuki said.

THE SURVIVAL

The next day the four girls teamed up. Yuki told them all about scarlet. the girls were about to have war. But chezato did not know what to do cause she was a witch too. But then she put her differences aside and joined with the girls. She was going to use her witch and vampire powers.

They rode horses to the castle of scarlet. " D do you wanna come." Yuki asked. " D ignored. " WAIT." Yuki said.

" we need your help…. We can't do it alone…. LISTEN. ARE YOU COMING OR NOT CAUSE I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER." D stared. " fine." D said. "yes." Yuki said. They all rode to the castle of scarlet.

yuki , chezato , miena , mizany and D. were all a team but D was not a part of it he was just helping.

" ah you finally returned with friends and… D. yeah were going to have a wonderful time together just you and me D."

scarlet said. " stop right there scarlet." yuki said. " hush." Scarlet said to yuki. Scarlet flew down to D.

she walked around him over and over again. " let me see….. strong, cute , tall. Your everything I need.

You see every other dohn peel can't do as I say. See I used yuki to get to you. She brought you here to me."

Scarlet said. " THAT'S NOT TRUE." Yuki yelled. " no don't listen to her." Scarlet said. " SHUT THE HELL UP SCARLET."

Yuki yelled. Scarlet sat down. " D I brought you here so we can kill scarlet…. she wants you to kill you and take your blood.

Please listen to me." Yuki said. D walked up to scarlet. " NO D NO." yuki said. " yes D yes." Scarlet said.

D walked up to her and sliced her in half. D left in a hurry. " D wait." Yuki said. " leave the boy alone." Chezato said.

" yeah he's better off alone." The rest of the girls said.

Yuki and the rest of the girls watched him ride away. " I'll miss that dohn peel one like no other." Yuki said.

Yuki rode to him and said…… " D can I come with you." Yuki said. " ….. why." D said.

" well um I don't know. But let me come with you." Yuki said. " ….. I'm sorry you can't come with me.

You remind me of an old friend." D said. Yuki smiled.

" but that was long ago…… and now I must finish my life….. and you should do the same." D said.

Yuki frowned. " I know that your just a little girl but you'll understand." D said.

Yuki smiled. " well good bye D. I'll always think of you." Yuki said.

D turned and smiled. Then rode away.

Yuki waved.

"………… some day I'll understand." Yuki said.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. saving me

SAVING ME

Hey every body. This is a warning when I put 0.o those are facial expressions. And I don't own any of the characters.

Except for the one's you don't notice. And with that I leave you. Hope you enjoy!

Sungmeena was walking down the street with her cape blowing. It was not hot or cold. Sungmeena was a dohn peel. She was yuki's sister. And she was not like D. she was like no other. Except she liked D. she was walking to her horse. She rode around the corner to get her horse some water. On her way there. She saw yuki. " sungmeena. Hey what are you doing here." Yuki said.

Sungmeena was quiet too! " …….. I was going to get my horse some water." Sungmeena said. " oh. well I was looking for D."

Yuki said.

" shhhh. Lets not blow are cover now." Sungmeena said. " sorry…. Any who. I'll talk to you later. See yah." Yuki said. Sungmeena turned to feed her horse water. Sungmeena has seen D before. Just never spoke to him. She love's his style his everything.

As sungmeena fed her horse water. She caught at the corner of her eye….. she saw D. she turned and turned back.

She always has dreamed to hear his voice and see him up close. Then D stared at her for a minute or two. Then she looked then turned back slowly. " lady I think you dropped something." D said. Sungmeena accidentally dropped her wallet. " thank you." Sungmeena said. " I was just admiring your blue medallion there." Sungmeena said. " thanks." D said. Then sungmeena got on her horse and rode off. Sungmeena was very happy when D looked at her.

Sungmeena was wearing a black sleeveless top. It had one long sleeve though. She had long pants on. They were small at the top and big at the bottom. She had a cape. And her hair was dark brown. the hair style she had was just like D's.

She use to try to be like D but she did not think that was going to help. She loved D from the bottom of her heart. Want to know why. Cause she always had a dream. A dream to meet someone that she could hold on to. Stick to. Cause she wanted to meet the man that would have the guts to save her and other people at the same time. But how? 0.o I know you would not know. But D is the man. My man.

The next day yuki went all over town looking for sungmeena. She even tried the bar. She walked in and every one stopped and looked and turned back. Then she said. " I'd like a beer." Yuk said to the bartender. " sure." The bartender said. Yuki drunk her beer slowly with her eyes closed. " lady. Dohn peel's aren't allowed." The man said from one of the tables. Yuki still drunk her drink with her eyes closed. ………… POW. The man smacked yuki to the ground. He spilled yuki's drink. " hmm good but not good enough." Yuki said. She stood up. " oomph." A sound came from the man after yuki smacked him back. " DAMN YOU STUPID IDIOT. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND SMACKING PEOPLE. NO! IF I DON'T YOU DON'T OK." Yuki yelled. Then the man pulled out his gun. And shot. " boom." Yuki caught the bullet. " hmm good but not good enough." Yuki said. Then she grabbed the man up by his shirt. " give me my twenty dollars…. NOW!" yuki said. " NO!" the man said.

Then yuki pulled out her sword and put it to his neck. " now we don't have to get violent now do we." Yuki said. To the man.

" ……………. No!" the man said. Then she put him down. " now leave dohn peel." The man said. Then yuki through her sword then it came back to her. The man ducked when she through her sword. " why did you duck. Aren't you having fun. Cause next time I'm going to kill you." Yuki said. " then kill me now." Then man said. " ok I'd love to." Yuki said. As she walked over to the man.

Then she swung her sword to the man then the man ducked. " oomph ." a sound cam from the man. Cause yuki slapped him across the room. Then she was gone after the smoke cleared up. " HEY MY MONEY… IT'S GONE." The man yelled.

" sucker." Yuki said to her self. Yuki got the money. Then she still went to go look for sungmeena. Yuki could not find sungmeena.

So yuki waited till the next day.

The next day yuki set out to look for sungmeena. While yuki was looking for sungmeena, sungmeena was hanging out with D.

She walked and rode around with D. " D you want me to get your horse some water." Sungmeena said. " …. Sure" D said.

Sungmeena walked in and got down on one knee to feed the horse water. Then she got up and started walking to the door.

"…… ahhhh." Sungmeena cried. Something or someone from the back of the room shot a net to sungmeena it caught her. She fell to her knee's and fell to her side. D heard her scream. D ran in and got her out. Sungmeena fainted when she fell. So D ran out of the sun and to the shade. He buried her in the dirt. He knew she was a dohn peel. D waited till she woke up.

Sungmeena woke up. She yawned slightly. Then when she opened her eyes she looked to the side she saw D. then looked back.

" what happened……. How do you know I'm a dohn peel." Sungmeena asked D. " ………. I can tell." D said. " how can you tell." Sungmeena asked back. " by the way you dress. By the way you talk. by the way you look…………. By the way you walk." D said.

" hmm well doesn't sound surprising to me…. But if you think I am dohn peel……… your correct." Sungmeena said.

" can I ask you this question." Sungmeena asked D. " sure." D said. " my mother was a human. But my father was vampire…….

They both loved each other very much…….. except this one thing happened…. They both were busy every night and day. But my mother was afraid. After one night she did not want to kill him. So she stayed brave. But in one war. My mother died. She tried to protect my father from getting killed. Then after that my mother told me about the vampire king. Your father. Then she told me to run away. Never come back. So I did. After a couple of years I grew up. Then I met you then all this falls in to place." Sungmeena said. " I've heard that story before." D said. " was that your question." D said.

" …. No. but this is." Sungmeena said. " I was wondering and hoping….. if I could stay with you." Sungmeena said.

" sure I don't mind." D said. " thank you." Sungmeena answered. During that stormy night. The two talked. And soon they fell asleep. In the morning sungmeena woke up. She got out of the dirt and got on the horse. She saw that D was already awake.

" D. you ready to go." Sungmeena said. D did not answer. " man answer the girl. She did not do any thing to you." Left hand said. " besides. One day she might save you. Just like saving her. But besides that. You should know what I'm about to say…..HEAT SYNDROM. THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TO FAR. You need to get out of this heat. You will kill your self. And I don't dare you." Left hand said.

" I can dare my self." D said. " no you won't." left hand said. " D do you need anything." Sungmeena said. " no." D said.

While the two got prepared to go. Yuki could not find sungmeena.

MY RANT

Ok pause the story. Now you see that sungmeena just wants to save D. where ever he falls. But here's part of a song I made up. "….. D is so sexy. He's in my diary. And where ever he goes. Nobody knows." Thank you thank you. Just tell me if you like it or not in the review. Ok back to the story.

BACK TO THE STORY.

Yuki looked every where she had no clue where she had went to. " ….. hmm if she does not show up. I'm going to stop looking for her." Yuki said. Yuki soon fell out or fainted in the middle of the desert looking for sungmeena. Sungmeena soon left D. and was going to come back to him in the morning. When she was walking through the desert. She noticed and saw yuki. " …..YUKI! no. I gotta find some shade." Sungmeena said. She picked up yuki. She put her one her back.

Then she ran to shelter. Sungmeena buried her and waited till she woke up. Yuki yawned. " sungmeena is that you." Yuki asked softly as if she were dying. " yes its me." Sungmeena said. " come closer." Yuki said. Sungmeena came closer. …….SMACK!

Yuki smacked sungmeena to the ground. YUKI GOT UP. " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL DAY. I HAD TO LOOK EVERY WHERE!" yuki yelled to sungmeena. " sorry. I didn't mean to make you look every where." Sungmeena replied. " MAYBE YOU ODDA THINK ABOUT THAT NEXT TIME!" yuki yelled back. " sure" sungmeena answered.

" so what have you and D been doing lately?" yuki asked. " not much just talking. Riding around…… he sure does seem to be a nice and beautiful man if that answers your question." Sungmeena answered. " it does." Yuki replied. " I don't know why people hate vampires and dohn peels… there so nice." Sungmeena said. " but most are not like that sungmeena. Some take away humans family away. And then all the vampires just fly away when the humans begin to strike and kill." Yuki said.

" well let's just hope were not one of them." Sungmeena said.

THE SURVIVAL

Yuki and sungmeena set out after that stormy night they survived. " yuki do think we will see D again?" sungmeena asked.

" I guess so." Yuki replied. They set for an early start to look for D. later that after noon they both spotted D. riding to a castle.

" come on let's follow him." Sungmeena whispered to yuki. They both rode their horse behind quietly.

" I am D the hunter I have business with siochi." D said to the gates. ( si- o- chi) the gates let him in. yuki and sungmeena rode in behind him. Then as yuki and sungmeena rode in two of the guards grabbed them with the rope from behind.

" ….. ah D we finally meet. Now you know that this is not a good time to talk right now so bye." Siochi said.

" listen siochi. Let the girls go. It's me you want." D replied. D knew that the two followed be hind him. The two guards threw the two girls up to D. then siochi and D started to fight. ……. CLING , CLANG , BOOM , BAM. The two fought.

Then the guard was just about to kill sungmeena. Then one inch away but D sliced him in half. Sungmeena gasped.

" …….. he's saving me." Sungmeena said in her head. Then D and siochi still continued to fight. then every thing got quiet…

D killed siochi. Then he put his hand down to yuki and sungmeena helping them up. " …. Thank you." Sungmeena said.

Yuki thanked him two.

That night the two said there good bye's to D. " um yuki go ahead I'll catch up." Sungmeena said. " D I'll miss you….. you're a weird one you know that. Well here's good bye." Sungmeena said. D ignored her then rode away. " hey that wasn't too bad.

You're just still annoying and rude….. are you listening to me. You need help." Left hand said.

" maybe you're still getting on my nerves." D replied " you're still a kid." Left hand said. " don't worry about me." D said.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. .


End file.
